


All is Found

by Anonymous



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Random knightformers fic. I did it in my own way. Enjoy!
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Rodimus Prime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	All is Found

**Author's Note:**

> Title and song are from Frozen 2 no spoilers ahead.

Rodimus watched from the doorway, a smile on his face. His offspring were running around and playing knights. Blurr and the Twins- Sideswipe and Sunstreaker- used their bedding as capes. Plastic swords made for them by Ironhide, their guardian. Mirage was up on his berth, begging his knights to save him. Hot Shot and Cliffjumper were made into evil Decepticons. Bumblebee stood in his crib, clutching his blanket to him, a smile on his face. 

“I will save you, my Prime.” Sideswipe said in a deep voice. Swinging his plastic sword around, pretending to vanquish the evil Decepticons. He slide his sword in the space between Hot Shot side and arm. He clutched his side, feigning pain, and fell dramatically on the floor. Causing Bumblebee to giggle. Cliffjumper used his sword to “stab” his brother in the chest. 

Sunstreaker held a servo to his chest, “Oh the pain. I can feel my spark going. Orion, you must find Hot Rod. He… needs…. you.” He pretended to die. So that’s what they were playing. Mirage, having red and orange fabrics on, cheered for Sideswipe. 

“My dear mate, I am happy you came for me.” That’s not exactly what happened, but Rodimus will give them props for trying. 

“All right, you mech’s need to recharge.” They all stopped when they heard their Creators voice. Bumblebee chirred and squealed, raising his arms to be picked up. Rodimus walked around the mess in the room and picked up the youngest. 

“Sorry Creator,” Blurr said, untying his cape. “Sire told us the story on how he saved you.” 

“Did he? Well, that means you don’t get a bedtime story.” This caused the others to groan, Bumblebee copying the noise, even though he had no idea what. Rodimus chuckled, kissing his youngest on the helm. He chirped and laughed. 

“Since we can’t have a story what about a song?” Mirage asked, sitting on his berth.

“Hmm, I guess you could,” they gave little cheers. “But, Kup is coming over tomorrow and he want’s to teach you.” They groaned again. They loved Kup, mostly from his stories. He told them about the war of Primes and the rise of Galvatron. He also told stories about how their Creators got together. 

“Deal?” They all looked at each other and nodded. He chuckled warmly. 

“Alright,” he settled down on his eldest berth. Blurr had already settled down, curled into his left side. Mirage leaning against him. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were fighting on who took the space on his right, but a quick stern look from Rodimus made them decide. Sideswipe, then Sunstreaker, who let Hot Shot cuddle against him. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee sat in Rodimus lap. 

Where the north wind meets the sea  
There’s a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river all is found

In her waters, deep and true  
Lie the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far or you’ll be drowned

As he sang he felt his offspring feel heavier in his lap. He knew the two youngest would fall asleep first. The Twins were usually not far behind. He looked at the others and saw them trying to keep their optics online. Hot Shot was already asleep. 

Yes, she will sing to those who’ll hear  
And in her song, all magic flows  
But can you brave what you most fear?  
Can you face what the river knows?

Where the north wind meets the sea  
There’s a mother full of memory  
Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found

They were asleep. Little engine noises filled the room and soft breathing. He smiled at his creations. In their time of peace, he hoped that they will grow to be strong mechs. Right now, he didn’t want them to grow. He let out a yawn. He was really tired himself. He off lined his optics. 

Optimus walked into the nursery and had to smile at the sight before him. His mate, Creator of his younglings were asleep on one of the berths. He gathered the other blankets and placed them on them. He carefully kissed each of his creations and then his mate. 

“I love each and everyone of you.” He whispered out loud. As he walked away, he didn’t notice that Rodimus had woken slightly and smiled. 

It was another peaceful night in Iacon.

**Author's Note:**

> Any one is welcome to make a fanfic of this. I just thought this was cute.


End file.
